Scott meets
by zeilfanaat
Summary: Scott catches up with some Air Force buddies and meets…


**Scott meets…**

By zeilfanaat

**Category:** Humor/General

**Ratings:** G or K

**Warning:** none

**Disclaimer:** Thunderbirds is not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson and co. Any characters that are not from the series, are mine. (I highly doubt you'll see any movie-verse characters in here, since I've never seen the movie). Please ask if you want to borrow them.

**Summary:** Scott catches up with some Air Force buddies and meets…

**A/N:** So here it is, Scott's part in the unofficial "Tracy meets…" series. A huge thanks to **white rose01** who has beta'd this story. In my timeline this takes place in the year 2066, making Scott about 27 years old.

* * *

"So, tell me Hank, what's this party we're going to?" Scott asked as he walked through the London streets with his former Air Force buddy, Hank Milton.

"Scotty, me boy, this is a get-together of a couple of bigwigs who couldn't afford to invite more bigwigs, so instead settled for us lowly lieutenants, captains, and majors. Hence why I've been invited. And seeing as you still look like you could be one of us poor fellas, you're invited by extension."

"Thanks Hank."

"Always, me boy, always."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Hank, please, lose the phoney accent."

"Ah, and there I was thinking I was doing pretty well."

"No. Definitely not. Very bad."

"Guess I need a lot of practice then?" Hank asked, looking sideways at Scott through his half-closed eyelids.

"Oh, you're not catching me there! My ol' man didn't raise no fool. You can practice all you want when I'm not present!"

"Ah, shoot. Still too alert. You know Tracy, you're one of the few that catches me on those things. It's always the guys with the large families that notice. The rest, they don't notice those things as quickly."

"Lucky me." Scott said, as they rounded a corner. They walked past a café, when Hank caught Scott's arm. "Hold on, this is the place."

The two went inside. "By the way, Hank, I was wondering. Why is no one wearing uniforms?" Scott asked when they put their coats away.

"Ah, we didn't want to cause unnecessary alarm by marching through the streets with our US uniforms on. It's too much of a nuisance. Did that once before and some elderly man from across the street noticed all those military people entering a bar, and called the police to alert them on a military infiltration scheme or something. Can't remember exactly. The police came, checked it out etcetera, but well, after that the party just didn't get going anymore."

"I see."

"Ok, let's introduce you to some people." Hank walked towards a group of men, and Scott followed him.

* * *

About an hour later, Scott was talking to one of Hank's mates, when Hank appeared again, leading a woman in her mid-twenties with him.

"Scott, this is Meg-"

"Megan Williams!" Scott exclaimed surprised.

"Scott-shot Tracy! How in the world…"

"OK. You could have warned me introductions were redundant. You know how I hate those." Hank said, glaring at Scott.

"Sorry Hank, but I didn't know you'd introduce me to a former class mate."

"You two went to school together?"

"Yeah, High School."

"Right. Guess you'll be catching up with each other for a while then." Hank said, looking in the direction of a young woman. Scott and Megan followed his eyes.

"Ooh, wouldn't do that if I were you. Pam's known to be a bit… how can I say this nicely… arrogant?" Megan told Hank.

"Ah, all the more interesting." Hank countered. "See you guys later OK?"

"Sure Hank. Don't get drunk!" Scott added as an afterthought. "You still owe me the money from the hotel!"

Hank waved as he made his way through the crowd. Scott turned back to Megan.

"Last time he was so drunk, he forgot where he'd put his house key. I was supposed to spend the night at his house. Well, it came down to it that I got us checked into some cheap hotel, twenty minutes walking from his house. No fun, 'cause by that time Hank was half asleep, and I was half-carrying him."

Megan grinned. "Don't worry, you survived. You don't seem to have suffered too much from it."

Scott raised an eyebrow. What was it tonight that they kept referring to his appearance? "So, what brings you to England?"

"Ah, you may remember my father is a general?"

Scott shuddered. "Oh man, I still remember that boot camp punishment for skipping the substance awareness day."

Megan chuckled. "As you should. Anyway, he's retired now, but a couple of years ago he was stationed in Great Britain for two years. When my parents moved back to the States, I stayed here." Scott took two glasses of wine from a waiter who was walking around, and passed one to Megan. "Thank you."

"What about you? Where are you stationed now?"

"I've resigned my commission a few years ago. I'm working for the family business."

Megan looked at him in surprise. "Oh? I didn't think you'd be able to leave the action behind. You always wanted to be in the Air Force. Always looking for action."

Scott shrugged, trying to hide his discomfort. "You get used to it."

"Why did you quit?"

"My brother, Gordon had a Hydrofoil accident. It took more than six months before he could move properly again, and I'm not even talking about unaided."

"My goodness, is he alright?" Megan asked concerned. "Was he the one that swam a lot?"

"Yes, that's him, and yes, he's fine now."

"He must be afraid of going in the water now, after such an accident."

"No, actually he's not. He was for a while. But John, you remember John don't you? The quiet one. He got Gordon going again. I still don't know how he did it though."

"Hmm, sometimes you just don't know, or need to. And if I remember correctly, John wasn't exactly forthcoming with _anything_."

Scott snorted. "That's an understatement. He knows your secret before you do, and keeps it a secret before you decide it is one." Scott took a sip from his wine. "OK, that's exaggerating it a bit, but it's coming close."

The blonde woman grinned. They stepped aside to make room for some people to pass by, before Scott asked. "What are you doing for a living nowadays?"

"I'm an accountant. And sort of a contact person between the three locations. It's only a small firm, but it's fun working there."

"Where is it?"

"Kent. Well, the location where I'm currently working is. The others are in London and Southampton."

"So you came out to London just for this party?"

"Not exactly. I usually work at the London site, but there were some problems in Kent, so I'm temporarily assigned there. I have an apartment here in London. So, when I was invited by an old friend of my father, I didn't have to travel too far. How about you? You're not going to tell me _you_ came all the way over here just for this party, are you?"

Scott laughed. "Oh no, I had some business to take care of for the company. I knew Hank was temporarily stationed here, so I called him to see if we could meet up. It just coincided with tonight."

"It's really nice to see you again. I mean, it's been years since we last talked. When was it? Wasn't it on Cathy's wedding? You remember; when she was marrying Eric."

"Was it then? I thought it was on that reunion a couple of years ago."

"No! That's when we were given the wedding invitations! No, we last met on Cathy's wedding."

"Oh yeah, that's true! She gave the whole class an invitation near the end of the evening. You're right. My, that's quite a while ago."

"We can't let that happen again. I've lost contact with too many people already. Here, let me write down my phone number." Megan searched her bag for a piece of paper and a pen, and then quickly wrote down the number. "And to call from anywhere in the rest of the world you'll need to add 0044."

Scott nodded. "Got it. Do you have another piece of paper." Megan gave him another piece of paper and the pen, and he wrote down his e-mail address. "I have weird working-times, so I never know when I'll be home. And chances are you'd get one of my brothers. E-mail is easier. I'll call you when I can."

She nodded. "OK. Oh, look at Hank! It appears Pam has given him her 'cool attitude' too. Though I suppose he's managed to hold her attention for quite a while. Must be a record. She usually 'dumps' men within three minutes."

Scott looked at his friend. "Ah, he'll get over it. Look, he's already seen someone else." Together they chuckled at Hank's antics.

"You know, he reminds me of someone." Megan said, looking at Scott with one raised eyebrow and an amused look on her face. Scott blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes. You, when we were in our third year. You seemed to think you had to prove yourself or something. Then again, so did almost every boy in our class then."

Scott chuckled as he remembered his own attempts to find a girl friend.

"But you never really did settle on one girl, did you?"

"No, though Michelle came close."

Megan grinned. "Ah yes, you actually stayed together for a week?"

"Eight days. And I'm proud of it." Scott responded with a wink.

"I think about every girl was jealous of Michelle at that time." Megan said with a smile, as she remembered how she and her friends had whispered and gossiped about the handsome 'Scott-shot' Tracy.

Scott reddened slightly. Megan grinned when she noticed. "I see you're still not used to being swooned over."

"Ah, no, not really." Scott answered, and then caught on to something else she said. "So, does 'about every girl' include you?" He said teasingly. Megan's eyes turned swiftly sideways before looking back at Scott.

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know?" They both chuckled, but Scott thought to himself. 'Actually, yes, I would.' This thought brought on more surprise. Since when did he care _really_ about whether a girl from High School was jealous of the girl he'd 'dated' the longest?

"I was actually." Megan told him quietly, while looking at her wine. She smiled, and then looked up at Scott. "The good old days, hey?"

"Yes." Then Scott realised something. "You know, we never were together… in that sense. I mean, we were good friends, we worked together on projects, we talked to each other just about anything. But we never… dated."

"No, I guess we just considered the other too good a friend to let a thing like the possibility of 'breaking up' get between us." Megan said light-heartedly, but Scott thought he heard regret in her tone as well.

He decided to be brave and go for it. "Would you like to go out, someday?"

Megan looked up at him in surprise, hope and anxiety both evident on her face.

"Yes, yes, I'd like that."

Scott's face lit up. "Real-, Ok, that's settled then. Ehm, would you like some more wine?"

'Goodness, I sound like I've just asked someone out for the first time! In fact, I don't think I was this nervous when I did.'

"Ehm, no thanks, I ehm.. I still have to find my apartment on my own tonight. Preferably conscious enough to remember where I put my key." Megan said, trying to dissipate some of the tension. Scott chuckled.

"I ehm, I could bring you home. If you like?"

"Don't you have to make sure Hank gets home safely?" Megan asked with a grin.

Scott looked in the direction she was looking in and saw Hank sitting, chatting with another girl; they both seemed to be enjoying their time.

"No, I think he might have to bring someone else home." They chuckled.

"Well, then you're most welcome to bring me home." Megan said with an open smile. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my father's friend. He's standing right over there."

* * *

When the end of the evening neared, Scott went over to Hank who was chatting with the same girl as before, and told him he was going to bring Megan home.

"Ah, good, 'cause I'm going to escort this lady here to her house."

"I thought you might. I'm leaving early tomorrow, so I won't see you anymore. I'm going straight to my hotel. I'll call you when I'm in town again."

"Got it. Fly safe!" Hank slapped him on the shoulder.

"Will do. Bye."

Megan and Scott retrieved their coats and set about a walk to the nearest Metro station. They chatted about all kinds of things. When they arrived at Megan's apartment, they stopped.

"Well, this party turned out to be much better than I'd expected." Megan said.

"Same here." Scott said softly.

"I ehm I'll send you an e-mail, so you'll have my address too. You better keep in contact, 'cause you owe me a date." Megan said with a crooked smile.

"Don't worry, this is one date I won't forget. I'll call you when I can, and when I know when I'm back in town, we can set a date."

"Sounds good. Good night Scott-shot. Take care." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before smiling at him and going inside.

"Good night." Scott whispered. For a moment he watched her going inside. Then he turned around, and went outside. He walked to the hotel instead of taking the metro. Tomorrow he had to fly all the way from England to Tracy Island, with some stops in between, seeing as he was flying solo. He needed all the sleep he could get, and after this evening he sure needed some time to clear his head. Because for some reason, meeting Megan again had turned his whole world upside down. But boy, that was one very nice evening…

**

* * *

**

**The End**

A/N: That's it folks. I hope you liked it.


End file.
